


Happy Birthday Tooru

by hoeforyamato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Gen, Oikawa has a pretty cock, Oral Sex, Sleep Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforyamato/pseuds/hoeforyamato
Summary: Just an early morning birthday present.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 24





	Happy Birthday Tooru

You looked over at the sleeping figure of your boyfriend. Oikawa was always one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen. Even now, lying stretched out on his back. His messy light brown hair tossed around some parts sticking up straight he looked ethereal. One arm framing his head and the other resting against his naked torso. He looked almost like a statuesque dancer moving through a peaceful slumber. Your eyes raked down his exposed chest down to the strong V on his hips. His pajama bottoms hanging so loosely.  
You had plans for him today. It was his day so in true Oikawa fashion, he was going to be treated like the King he is. You moved slowly and quietly as to not wake the setter. You positioned yourself between his thighs gradually and carefully removing his bottom layers. He jostled a little but not enough to disturb his beauty sleep. You looked down at your target biting your lip. Even asleep and still mostly soft he had the prettiest dick. Not wanting to lose your moment you moved down to place soft kisses and tiny licks to his member. The length growing from the sudden stimulation. Harder now it was easier to control your movements. You wrap your lips around his soft rosy tip. Your eyes glance up to see if he’d woken up. Besides the slight smile that graced his features nothing had changed, his chest still slowly rising and falling to the rhythm of sleep. Feeling secure enough to move you took him farther into your mouth swiping your tongue up the vein forming as he was now almost fully hardened. Slowly bobbing your head up and down taking care to hollow your cheeks as you formed a pleasing pattern. A soft gasp left Oikawa his lips bucking ever so slightly. This spurred you on quickening your pace.   
This time a full, husky, and beautiful moan left his lips. The hand resting on his chest snaked down his body to rest it on the back of your head his fingers threading through your (h/c) hair. Still continuing your assault not relenting you peeked up at him to now see the masterpiece you were creating. His eyes still heavy with sleep hooded with lust, eyebrows clinched in concentration as he focused on the sight in front of him. He bit his lip in frustration a whimper coming out softly as you removed his now fully erect cock from your mouth. A trail of saliva connecting from you to his plump tip. Wanting to put on a show you stared deep into his eyes as you placed hot kisses against him. Never losing his gaze you licked from the base of his beautiful dick to the tip before taking him all into your mouth.” Shi-- Fuck,” Oikawa groaned his grip on your hair tightening. You pushed yourself taking him as deep as you could. Your nose brushed his hip bone as your throat pulsed around him. You pulled back some gasping for air as you breathed through your nose before continuing this taking his cock in your mouth like you were starved. You could feel his high coming as his muscles tensed and he whimpered and moaned incessantly. “AAahh Y/N im.. uhhh bout to c-come,” he said as he let out a string of curses. Never stopping you felt his hot cock start to twitch as he spilled his seed into your mouth. You worked him through his orgasm making sure not to waste a drop. You finally pull away looking at your finished product. Damn was he sexy in his post-orgasm bliss. Hair a little sweaty, cheeks flushed, and chest rising heavy now rather than the peaceful rhythm of before. His eyebrows quirked into a question wondering what caused this. You smiled at the man you loved, “Happy Birthday, Tooru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time posting on AO3. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
